


Christmas Gift

by nebuliumBeam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebuliumBeam/pseuds/nebuliumBeam
Summary: it is the best gift that he had ever achieved.





	Christmas Gift

人类世界的城市温暖而喧闹，车水马龙的大街上，人类和怪物不断地发出各种各样的，喧闹的声音。但是，没有人注意到，一个矮胖的身影猛然出现在了街角的大房子的门口。他的背后有一个大包裹，里面鼓鼓囊囊的，似乎塞了不少东西。  
瞬间之内，他就出现在了房子的内部。沉重的，充斥着骨头摩擦的呼噜声从楼上左边的房间里传来，房门上挂着一只鲜红色的圣诞袜子，上面的布料还焕发着洗衣液的香气，袜子的最上面挂着一个画着凶恶的骷髅头，标名为“伟大而可怖的PAPYRUS”的纸片标牌。  
那个身影无奈地叹了一口气，将手伸向自己的包裹，拿出了一个小布袋。他将包裹轻轻放了下去，将布袋的拉链打开，将里面的小手办小心翼翼地放进了崭新的圣诞袜子里。在所有的手办都已经就位之后，他转过身，轻轻把身后的包裹提起，直到它的底部脱离了地面，然后向自己的房间走去。一抹诡异的笑容突然在他的脸上绽开，尖利的金色假牙在月光下闪出冰冷的反光。  
他知道，自己背后的袋子里，装的是他自己的，最爱的，圣诞节礼物。随着那个思想充斥了他的灵魂，他的脚步也不由自主地变的轻快起来，没几步，就完全走进了他的房间。  
他把袋子轻轻放在了床上。袋子的内衬是类似于绒布的材质，而且中间还夹杂着保暖的夹层，对于在低温下脆弱的东西，也能保持一定的温度而不变形。但是，现在，里面却装了一些不一样的东西。袋子的口比原先大了一些，细微的啜泣声从里面传了出来。里面的东西的形状随着骷髅左眼闪出的红光，变的越来越清晰，而人类的细微的哭声和呻吟声，对骷髅也变的明确了很多。  
骷髅的爪子颤抖着，红色的柱体在他的胯下成型。他忍不住将自己的骨爪套在了灵魂上，上下摆弄了几下，还是停了下来，继续开始了对自己的的“圣诞礼物”的“开封”。袋子的边缘一点点剥离，里面显示出了人类的，完全的，赤裸的身躯。红色的口球从人类的口腔处经过，阻止了人类的出声。而红色的丝带也巧妙的限制了人类的双腕，还有脚踝。人类光滑的皮肤被完全暴露在了怪物贪婪的目光之下，泪水因为羞涩和耻辱，而不受限制地涌出了人类的眼眶。  
“哈……fri，frisk。”  
骨爪在人类的皮肤上大胆地探索，几滴汗水从骷髅的头骨上滑落，滴落在人类的肌肤上。人类的身躯在床单上滑动着，似乎是在挣扎，而微弱的声音也不断地从人类的咽喉里传出。  
“你……很冷吗？”  
人类眼睛噙着泪水，微微的点了点头。骷髅的脸上突然展开啦了一种诡异的笑容，热气开始不断地从他的头骨上涌出。  
“放心啦，接下来会很暖和的。”  
柔软，却还有些冰冷的东西，覆盖了可怜的怪物大使的身躯。但是随之而来的，是一幅严严实实的眼罩。  
人类因为恐惧和不安而发出了细微的呻吟。即使身上由于特定材质的缘故，没有了寒冷的感觉，但是视觉的缺失却放大了对于触觉和听觉的感知。有些冰凉的，像果冻一样的东西开始和人类的脸颊接触，而胸前却传来了奇怪的触感。奇怪的感觉终于平息，但是人类还没有来得及松口气，就有一对圆圆的东西，被很紧的胶带固定在了人类的胸前。人类的身躯由于不适而挣扎了几下，但是，这并没能阻止从人类下体感知到的，被固定的圆形物体。  
“你真的……真的是……”冰凉的东西开始在人类的脸颊上滑动，“太好了。这个圣诞礼物，真的是太棒了……”  
随着几个按钮机械的按下的声音，还有几个球体开始的剧烈的振动，一些泪水开始涌出人类的眼眶。人类的身躯，开始在床上剧烈的颤抖，被子上突出的形状也开始随着人类的移动而移动。空气不断地在人类的口鼻处进出，温暖的感觉让骷髅的柱体有些颤抖。它在人类被口球固定的双唇处轻轻摩擦了几下，终于，从口球中间的孔里插进了人类的口腔。  
温暖，柔软，还有些潮湿的触感，瞬间引爆了骷髅的快感。骷髅在人类的嘴里开始了大张大合的进出，柱体一次又一次地在人类的口腔里进出，淫靡的声音不断地从人类的口腔里传出。人类的脸已经变的通红，一些透明的液体从眼罩里逃出。随着时间的流逝，一层细密的汗水出现在了人类的额头上，人类咽喉里传出的，被口球阻塞的声音也变得更加迷人。随着骷髅满足的吼声，粘稠的液体进入了人类的咽喉。骷髅拔出了人类的身躯，但是，却没有什么东西从人类的口腔里涌出。它们似乎被人类的躯体细致地吸收了。骷髅移走了人类口中的球体，人类大口地呼吸着，仿佛脱了水的鱼。  
“好热……呜……哈啊！……好热啊……”  
“很热吗，frisk？”  
骷髅捉住了人类的手臂，思想片刻，猛地将人类拖到了地板上。由于一段时间的地暖的加热，地板并不冰冷。但是，没有了被子的保护，Frisk的身躯再次暴露在了骷髅的目光之下。视觉的缺失使得全身传来的，有些清凉的感觉刺激了人类的肌肤。骷髅的爪子挪走了人类胸前和身下的物体，但是却没有放开束缚人类的绳索。粘稠的液体顺着人类的大腿流了下来，骷髅用骨指沾了一点，伸到嘴边，故意发出了吮吸的声音。人类因为羞涩而发出了混杂的啜泣的抗议声，而骷髅却铙有兴致地看着，轻轻走到了人类的背后。  
脚踝上的限制物被消除，但是Frisk还没来的及喘气，下半身就被猛地提起，膝盖成为了新的支撑。一个软绵绵的枕头被移到了膝盖的下方，而被黏液覆盖的柱体也进入了人类的身躯。它横冲直撞，直奔人类最敏感的内壁。而人类的灵魂也在刺激之下被临时带出了身躯，灰色的怪物灵魂迫不及待地扑了过去，二者迅速融在了一起。  
这些刺激对于人类来说，似乎已经超出了自身的极限。人类的表情已经失去了原有的羞涩形态，而完全失去了控制，口水不受控地流出了嘴角。骷髅的爪子在人类的大腿和臀部抓出了红色的痕迹，柱体在人类的私处快速地抽插，发出了淫荡的水声。长长短短的呻吟声不住的涌出人类的咽喉，而骷髅也因此出现了夸张的，恶劣的微笑表情。但是他却已经说不出俏皮话了——他的咽喉里，也只有呻吟的声音在不断涌出。  
“frisk……哈！……frisk！”  
更多的液体进入了人类的身躯。人类的身子软软的塌在了地板上，但是性爱却没有结束。在更多的液体被人类吸收之后，人类在地板上，由于疲劳，由于过度的快感，而很快陷入了沉睡。  
怪物移走了人类身上的道具，用湿巾抹去了人类隐私部位剩余的黏液，将Frisk放回到了温暖的被褥之下。人类在梦中均匀的呼吸，而怪物却依然保持着脸上夸张的微笑。  
这绝对是，他接受到的圣诞礼物里，最棒的圣诞礼物了。


End file.
